Mirror Mirror
by RyanForestCafe
Summary: He can't stop looking in the mirror without thinking, "There he is, the worst big brother in the world." (MAJOR MOVIE SPOILERS THE FIRST CHAPTER LITERALLY SPOILS THE FIRST QUARTER OF THE MOVE, ONLY FOR THOSE WHO WATCHED IT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE MOVIE YET.) Currently rewriting.
1. Chapter 1

**So what if I called his motorcycle a bike? It's not like he's gonna have a cute little bell like, "RING RING, GET ON THE FCKING BIKE, YOU LITTLE SHT."**

**Summary: "Mirror mirror... this is a stupid chant. Show me the worst big brother in the world." Tadashi looked at the mirror in front of him and smiled sadly, only seeing a reflection of himself. "That's right." ****After the fire, Tadashi makes it out with his life but Hiro was slammed into a coma. Several times they had suggested to let Hiro move on, he would never wake up. Tadashi is thrown left and right, in constant depression and soon he's forced to push his person problems aside for a threat has come up and it involves Hiro's microbots. Tadashi decides to take action for his little brother and he finds himself in something that wasn't supposed to be his business and worse; he's dragged his friends into it by accident.**

* * *

><p>Tadashi was quite enjoying his evening... that is, until his phone started beeping loudly. He sighed loudly, Hiro was in trouble once again. Sometimes Tadashi wondered why he even bothered with the kid.<p>

"Oh yeah, huh," he said to no one. "It's because my brotherly love is so strong." Yeah, he loved his brother but sometimes it was really hard to deal with him and his obsession over bot fighting. Tadashi grabbed his keys and bolted.

Everything was a blur, he made turns he could barely see the turns he made but he knew exactly where he was going. Tadashi was looking left and right, hoping to find Hiro- preferably _not_ in trouble. That'd be great.

"You think you can mess with me and my money?" Not good.

"I won it fair and square, you don't have to be such a sore loser about it." _Definitely **not **good._ Tadashi skidded his bike to a stop and yelled at his little brother. This wasn't _that_ bad, it was only the fourth time Hiro did something like this. Even though bot fighting was illegal. God, sometimes Hiro could be an idiot.

"Hiro! Hop on!" Hiro looked to where he was and smiled. He ran as fast as he could and jumped on Tadashi's motorcycle, leaving his robot behind. Tadashi wasn't looking at Hiro or what he was doing, though.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asked, quickly looking back at Hiro and then the road.

"Yeah!" Hiro sounded excited, as if he were ready to get beat up.

"Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine!" Tadashi then smacked Hiro several times and glared at him. If he wasn't hurt, there shouldn't be a problem of hitting him without him being in severe pain.

"_Then what were you thinking?!_" He snapped and he turned into a dead end. Perfect. Tadashi made a series of confusing turns to try and find an exit. He found it pretty sad that the alley way was easy to get in to but really hard to get out of. Because at a time like this, it pretty much sucks. "What were you doing here anyways?"

"Bot fighting," Hiro replied simply and he pulled out the cash he'd won. "It's great pay!" Tadashi sighed, slightly annoyed that Hiro was overly-excited in a situation like this and majorly annoyed of the money being shoved in his face.

"Isn't that illegal?" Tadashi asked, his voice was fighting the wind that was slapping at their faces.

"Illegal? Pfft nah! Betting on the bot fighting- now _that's _illegal!" Hiro pocketed the money and Tadashi _finally_ found the exit to the alleyways. Too bad police cars were surrounding the exit as soon as Tadashi got there.

* * *

><p>Tadashi was glaring at the wall behind Hiro, looking bored, annoyed, and very uncomfortable while Hiro was smiling sheepishly at him in an empty cell. Oh yeah, Tadashi was stuck in a cell full of older men and it could have been just him, but he was pretty sure someone was staring at his ass right now.<p>

"Sorry, bro," Hiro said, not sounding very sorry at all but not sounding smug or amused either.

"You know, if we weren't in different cells, I'd probably strangle you," Tadashi said, keeping his tone to be casual but at the same time putting in a drop of anger and irritation. "And whoever the hell is touching my ass better get your dirty hand off before I rip it off your arm."

Hiro raised a brow at that. Tadashi rarely ever cussed, this time was probably the last time Tadashi would keep his cool.

Aunt Cass was waiting outside, having to pick them up and when they did get thrown out, she was extremely worried.

"Are you two hurt?" She asked, reaching out for them, touching their faces. They shook their heads and muttered simultaneous "No". She breathed a sigh of relief and pulled at their ears. "_Then what were you thinking?!_"

Along the whole way home, Aunt Cass was ranting about how she was trying hard for the both of them and how she wondered if she was a horrible mother but it wasn't like the whole annoying lecture you'd usually get. It was more like the whole "I-WAS-FREAKING-WORRIED-ABOUT-YOU" rant with the whole "I'M CRAZY" tone.

Tadashi was glaring out the window the whole time, not speaking a word. Hiro looked sheepish about the whole thing but he didn't say anything either. When they got home, Aunt Cass was _still_ranting.

"I had to close down the shop early because of you two boneheads!" She took a pastry from the pantry and ate it. She shook it in front of them and said, "Stress eating!" ... with her mouth full... Tadashi tried to listen to what she was saying through the entire talk after that but it was hard.

"We love you, Aunt Cass," Hiro said, trying to make things better.

"Well I love you, too!" She snapped with her mouth full once again. "Come on, Mochi." She bit into the pastry again. "This is really good!" _  
><em>

... Tadashi kind of wondered how she managed to stay skinny like that.

They both trudged to their room, Tadashi threw his coat on his bed and hung his helmet up. He sighed and looked over to where Hiro sat and he saw his little brother was working on something on his computer.

"You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the cafe," he said, irritably. Today has been... _very_ irritating, to say the least, in case you haven't really caught on yet.

"For sure," Hiro said, not looking away from the computer.

"And I hope you've learned your lesson, bonehead." Hiro spun around on his chair and gave Tadashi a blank face.

"Absolutely." Tadashi squinted at Hiro's computer before turning his attention back to Hiro.

"You're going bot fighting, aren't you?"

"There's a fight across town, if I book I can make it!" Hiro said and grabbed his fighter bot but before he could leave, Tadashi grabbed him by the hood and turned him around.

"When are you going to start doing something with that big brain of yours?" Tadashi asked, tapping Hiro's forehead. Hiro shoved his hand away and looked at Tadashi like he was joking.

"What, go to college like you? So people can teach me things I already know?" Tadashi stared at Hiro with a disappointed look on his face. Was this really what Hiro thought about college?

"Unbelievable..." He sighed again and took his helmet. "Fine, I'll take you there."

"Wait what?" Hiro asked. Who died and made Tadashi change his mind that quick?

"I can't stop you from going but I can't let you go out there alone either. I'm taking you there." Instead of thinking what trick Tadashi might have up his sleeve, he went along with his older brother.

* * *

><p>On the way, Hiro noticed Tadashi wasn't even heading the right way. He was driving in the opposite direction and it took some time before he realized, they were at Tadashi's school.<p>

"What are we doing at your nerd school?" Hiro asked. "Bot fighting's that way!" Tadashi smirked behind his mask and parked his bike.

"I just need to pick up some things." He knew for sure that he was going to take much longer than Hiro wanted. He knew very well that he was going to stall for as long as he could so his idiotic little brother would miss his precious bot fight (stupid Hiro for actually believing he'd take him there).

"Is this gonna take long or do I have to check our your nerd lab as well?" Hiro was beginning to get impatient. He was supposed to be at a bot fighting tournament and he was at school. At 10 PM. That sucked.

Tadashi feigned realization, but then smirked. "Oh yeah, you never got to see our _nerd lab_ yet." Tadashi dragged Hiro inside and smirked when he saw Hiro's jaw drop. Tadashi whistled and walked off, letting Hiro admire the project Gogo, his friend, was working on. Electro mag suspension on a flipping bike. When finding nothing better to do and hoping no one would really be bothered with Hiro, he walked back.

"Hey, who're you?" Gogo asked. Hiro looked a little uncomfortable with the situation so Tadashi stepped in for him.

"Gogo, this is my brother, Hiro." Gogo took off the helmet she was wearing and blew a bubble from her gum, popping it inside her mouth.

"... Welcome to the nerd lab." Hiro chuckled nervously.

"Yeah... I've never seen electro mag suspension on a bike before." Gogo twisted the pedals and the tire spun around, at an impressive speed for a slow pedal.

"Zero resistance, faster bike." She took off the wheel as she said, "But..." She threw the flat tire like it was a Frisbee and Hiro stepped aside to avoid getting hit. "Not fast enough." It hit a cart full of others that looked just like it. "Yet."

Tadashi smiled at Gogo and waved at her before letting Hiro walk to another person to bother.

* * *

><p><strong>(I'm 13, not God. I assume since you're here reading this, You've all watched the movie. This story contains MAJOR spoilers. So you should know what happened and all. Alright back to the story. I'm going to be sued for copyright, kill me now.)<strong>

You know, if you push the right buttons you can make Hiro do anything. You know, like getting him to meet Robert Callaghan and all. If only Tadashi thought of that before, then Hiro would have gone to college after graduating high school. If only if only. He felt rather dumb for not thinking about it earlier, but then again, he _did _have a lot on his mind (and desk).

Tadashi sat up late at night, trying to finish up some blueprints before actually getting started on his other projects for the next day. Hiro was beating himself up for not being able to think up of something new. Well it wasn't _that_ late but Aunt Cass was already in bed.

"14 years and you're already out of ideas. That's sad," Tadashi said after finishing the last paper. Once he was done with that, he sat on Hiro's bed and scrolled through his phone.

"I'm never getting into that school." Maybe it was because he couldn't find anything interesting, Tadashi thought. That was probably why he didn't want to go to college.

"Alright then," Tadashi sighed and stood up. He turned Hiro's chair around and turned him upside down. Hiro was facing the wall and Tadashi started shaking him.

"WAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tadashi laughed and started spinning Hiro around.

"I'm not giving up on you, come on, think of something!" Tadashi laughed and Hiro screamed at him to stop, scared he would hit something and then get a concussion. So Tadashi stopped and he fell face first into Hiro's bed. Instantly, Hiro scrambled to climb off and he dropped, dizzy as hell.

"So I kinda hate you right now," Hiro said, sounding casual but annoyed at the same time.

"Oh don't worry," Tadashi laughed, rolling to face the ceiling. "I think you got something."

Hiro sighed and looked to his fighter bot as if he would get answers from there. Surprisingly...

"Oh hey, I got something."

* * *

><p>Things looked up from there. Hiro got through his presentation on his project... well it <em>kind of<em> looked up from there. Tadashi learns new things every day, such as his little brother getting nervous when he's required to present something that's so important it could cost him his future. How about that, huh?

Hiro's microbots got him into the college he wanted to get into and Tadashi was proud of him. Hiro left his microbots back, believing he wasn't supposed to take them back and countless times Tadashi looked back to see a man in black picking up the inventions. He was about to shout at him to put it down, for those belonged to Hiro, but Honey grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the building.

They were all walking home, smiling and laughing until a scream was heard, a (loud and distant) fire alarm buzzed and rang out, and the smell of smoke filled the air.

"What's going on?" Tadashi asked. Everyone looked back to see an orange light coming from the building that wasn't there before. In panic, they all ran back to see the entire thing swallowed in flames. Tadashi grabbed the nearest fleeing woman's arm and looked at her straight in the eye. "Are you all right?"

"I-I'm okay, but Professor Callaghan's still in there!" She cried and ripped out of his hold, running away from the fire. Tadashi looked at the others, they all stood there, frozen in shock and since he seemed to be the only mobile one, he ran _toward _the building.

Before Tadashi could even reach the stairs, Hiro ran after him and kept him back. "Don't go in there, Tadashi! It's too dangerous!" Tadashi looked down at Hiro, desperate and scared. Callaghan was still in there.

"Callaghan is in there, Hiro. Someone has to help." Tadashi looked desperate, almost as if silently pleading for his brother to let him go in, though he knew the dangers (and, for some reason, still wanted to go in).

Hiro shook his head. The building would fall in on them if he ran in! Why did his brother have to be a hero?! "No! It's too dangerous!" Tadashi gave Hiro a look. "Tadashi, you won't make it, _please_!"

Tadashi sighed and looked at the burning building. He sensed something was wrong though.

Hiro looked at it and growled, without another word, ran toward the building. Just as he was about to pull the doors open, the building exploded and sent Hiro flying and he hit the ground, the back of his head hit the ground hard enough to knock him out. Tadashi, being behind him, was thrown back but his fall wasn't as hard as Hiro's.

"Hiro..." he muttered and soon he shot up. His head hurt, he felt dizzy as hell, and his vision was blurry. Still, blurry didn't mean that he couldn't see the unconscious (possibly _lifeless_) body of his too-young-to-be-dead brother. "Hiro...! Hiro!" Tadashi moved toward him, despite the pain in his head and gathered his brother into his arms. He couldn't feel a heartbeat (or maybe he was just too out of it to focus on it). "HIRO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tadashi was staring at the ceiling in his room. Sometimes he muttered "Ow" for the sake of a companion and Baymax would activate. Though he wouldn't be satisfied with his care at all. Baymax was like Hiro, he'd be there for him all the time whenever he was upset and this... it felt like he was replacing Hiro. Tadashi didn't want that.

He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling more depressed than he did just a minute ago.

Hiro... _Hiro_. His baby brother in the hospital. In a coma. _A coma._ How did that even happen? Was it the force that hit him? That had to be the only explanation but the most, Tadashi believed, Hiro would get was a concussion. But looks can be deceiving, Tadashi wasn't paying attention to Hiro, more almost knocked unconcious to it, had he not remembered his brother was hit with a greater force. _  
><em>

Hiro... God, Tadashi felt so stupid. He wasn't thinking logically, thinking he could save the professor when he was already way inside and look where that got him. He was sitting in bed, shuttering to nothing while his brother, his baby brother, would start to rot away in a god damn hospital. They suggested countless times before to let Hiro go, to let him leave but Tadashi wouldn't allow that. No, Hiro _had_ to wake up. He was too young to die and God forbid he actually let Hiro spend the rest of his life in that bed as well.

But it's not like you could really force someone to wake up, either. But Tadashi was an impatient person when it came to these things. When something was wrong with Hiro, he wanted to make sure he would be okay. He ordered Baymax to visit Hiro at the hospital and scan him. He didn't want to leave his room, too ashamed of himself to even leave.

Too much in thought, remembering the first time those horrid words were given to him.

The first week. Hiro still hadn't woken up yet. He looked peaceful most of the time. Other times he would shift in his bed and look troubled but it would pass after a minute. Tadashi wouldn't eat, either. Aunt Cass gave him food every day but he would leave it there until the next morning and she'd be forced to throw it out. It was a waste of food and Tadashi remembered all the people out there who didn't have any but he was too deep in thought, wrapping his head around the situation to care. He never drank water either, he was slowly beginning to get weaker by the day. It took everyone, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, Aunt Cass, and Baymax to get him to eat something- _anything_- to stay alive. There were times when Baymax even poured water down Tadashi's throat when he was asleep and he'd unconsciously swallow the water.

That's how he was still alive to this day. It had been going on for weeks now, Hiro still wasn't awake, Tadashi still unwilling to eat, Baymax always taking care of the two brothers while they were unconscious and he was doing a damn well job of it, too.

It was hard to figure out at first, how the hell was he still alive? Tadashi stayed up all night for days, trying to figure out why and how. It wasn't until he finally gave up and asked Baymax what was going on and it was admitted that he actually took care of Tadashi while he was asleep. The food thing was a problem, though, Tadashi wouldn't eat, not even in his sleep and Baymax was concerned that he would choke his creator if he tried to make Tadashi eat. So he gave Tadashi water instead.

Baymax was never ordered to take care of him, just Hiro. Tadashi couldn't give two shits about himself now that he knew that the reason why Hiro was in the hospital in the first place was because of him. He was as good as dead now but Tadashi wanted him to recover first. He hoped that maybe a miracle could happen just once and Hiro would wake up soon. Of course, like everyone else, his hope was just a pointless feeling, something that wasn't really significant in his life.

"Baymax, go take care of Hiro," Tadashi said, his voice was cracked and raspy from the lack of water now. "Scan him and calculate how long he'll be in sleep. Just make me feel better then." Baymax looked at Tadashi, blinking just a bit and then he spoke.

"Would scanning Hiro and calculating the time of his wake help improve your depressive state?" Tadashi looked at Baymax and nodded. He looked weaker now, as if just stepping a small shard of glass would break him but he acted differently. He was stubborn, not wanting to take care of himself if Hiro was in a much worse condition. It was a thing that Tadashi always did when Hiro was sick. He would never eat or drink water until Hiro was well.

"Yeah," he muttered. "If you don't mind... Please?" Baymax scanned Tadashi and blinked.

"I suggest you begin eating and drinking water," Baymax said. "I may come back with good news, so take good care of yourself Tadashi." Tadashi knew it was the nursing chip making him say this but then... "Hiro wouldn't have wanted you to hurt yourself like this because of this." Baymax walked out of the room, making the sounds of two balloons rubbing together as he did so. Tadashi heard the sound fade away and he knew Baymax was far enough from the room already. He sighed and stood up, thinking maybe he should leave the room.

Maybe it would do him some good. Maybe getting some god damn sunlight would help him would help him so much so that he'd probably be blinded and then he'd walk right in front of a fucking car to get run over by.

Yeah, screw sunlight right now. It can go jerk off for all he cared. What was he even thinking about? Tadashi didn't know. His mind was all over the place now that he thought about it... well... _tried _to think about it.

After some time he began to think a little bit clearly, as if he'd drunken alcohol and it finally began to clear up. His body was trying to shut down on him. It was probably time he eat but he didn't want to. It was like a record now, he'd gone this long without eating anything, might was well keep going, right?

Baymax came back an hour after Tadashi woke up, telling him what he'd recovered.

"Analysis shows that Hiro will..."


	3. Chapter 3 (Rewritten)

**You see that picture with a very tired looking Tadashi? XD That's me. The only reason why I'm on here is because I kinda wanna rewrite just about every chapter from after... 2. XD soooooo... Meeehhh.**

* * *

><p>Tadashi still refused to eat. Baymax gave him cups of water daily and waited until he finished it so he could leave the room and refill it within a could of hours. It became a daily thing now. Tadashi would wake up, go through various blueprints to think of what to build, sometimes he'd look in the mirror and mutter a stupid chant and look back in it.<p>

"Stupid chant... Show me the worst big brother in the world." He looked back at the mirror, only seeing himself in the reflection and he smiled sadly. That was true, he was the worst big brother in the world. "That's right."

Baymax would recharge every night in Tadashi's room so that he could keep awake for his creator, waiting until he needed his water and he wold get it for him. Baymax learned to stop knocking things over and whenever he broke something, he'd be the one to clean it up instead of Aunt Cass. He became more useful than just a nursing robot and that was a good thing but Tadashi was wondering when the program had changed. He didn't remember changing it to Baymax being a caretaker.

He walked around his room, finding it boring now but he never left. The hospital called in, they suggested that they let Hiro go now but Tadashi only yelled at them. Several times, in fact, they would try to clam him down but to no avail. If they were going to try and kill Hiro he was going to murder them all. Hiro was going to wake up and when he does he was going to go to college like he wanted since he worked so damn hard on his projects and he was going to live a long and healthy life!

"I sense signs of distress and another hint of depression," Baymax said as Tadashi gripped the phone like it deserved the choke and die. "If Hiro does die, Tadashi," Baymax said. "You cannot let yourself fall deeper into this state. It is certain that you will end up starving yourself and killing yourself in the process. It would devastate your aunt Cass." Tadashi looked at Baymax and sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, the robot was right.

Hiro wasn't going to wake up in a _long_ time. And Tadashi was beating himself up over it. And that wasn't good for him.

_But I deserve it, _Tadashi thought bitterly. Baymax hugged him and deflated a little, drooping in on Tadashi just a little.

"It'll be alright," Baymax said, trying to cheer Tadashi up. He patted his head and said, "There there." Tadashi smiled at that and leaned into the hug, and sighed. Left and right, he was being thrown in to so many strange thoughts, most of them included him being a horrible person and he couldn't do anything but try and starve himself but even then Baymax would always be there to keep that from happening. "You are a strong person, and I will be there for you when you need me."

* * *

><p>Once again, Tadashi was sitting beside Hiro's hospital bed. Hearing the tiny beeps of the heart monitor brought him so much guilt. Why did he want to go in there? What kind of an idiot was he, to think that he wouldn't have <em>killed <em>himself? He had to be one of the most idiotic people in the entire world to think he could run into a burning building and still come out, with his professor, _alive_.

And look at what he'd done. Because he was too scared to lose his older brother, Hiro ran in his stead and now he's in a god damn _coma_. And there's hardly a possibility that he'd even wake up.

_He's not going to wake up_. Tadashi could just hear that nasty little voice hissing in his head, being the negative little shit it was. _He's not going to wake up. They'll pull the plug and he's going to die young, all because of you_. Yeah, he got that. He knew. Way to make him feel like even _more _of an asshole, god damn voice.

Tadashi just wanted to hug his little brother, just hug him and (even though he hadn't actually done this in a while) for Hiro to hug him back. He wanted to hear him say that it was okay, that it wasn't really his fault (which was a lie). He wanted his brother to _lie _to him. Again, what kind of a brother was he? Here he was, feeling sorry for himself, when he should have been feeling sorry that this happened to Hiro.

It should have been him. He should be the one in this hospital bed, in a fucking coma, sleeping his life away while his brother went to school, got an education. _Hiro _should be the healthy one. _Hiro _should be the one awake. _Hiro _should be the one who was _for sure _going to live. Why couldn't that be? Why was it that it had to be his own baby brother to take the hit?

_Oh right. I was being a moron._

Again, he felt like shit. Taking a hold of Hiro's right hand, he held on as tight as he could, feeling as if he had been keeping Hiro's soul inside his body. He held on and his desperation for his brother to wake up was so evident that a blind person would have been able to see it. His guilt was so heavy in the air that a numb person would be able to tell that this man felt like trash. His silent pleas for Hiro to wake up were so very loud, however, that a deaf person could hear them.

And for the first time in so long, Tadashi began to cry. He began to cry, and he felt like an idiot, a _weakling_, but he couldn't stop crying. His sobs were made to be as quiet as they could be so that anyone sleeping wouldn't be disturbed. His tears fell into the sheets as he buried his face in his arms, the hand holding Hiro's never letting go.

For the first time in so long, since his depression, Tadashi spoke within sobs, _"Please, wake up."_


	4. Chapter 4 (Rewritten)

**You see that picture with a very tired looking Tadashi? XD That's me. The only reason why I'm on here is because I kinda wanna rewrite just about every chapter from after... 2. XD soooooo... Meeehhh.**

**Ugh. I know I said I'd be leaving Fanfiction, but I cannot get this fact out of my head: MIRROR MIRROR IS HORRIBLY WRITTEN. I need to rewrite it. Whoops. XD You're going to be seeing my sorry ass for a while.**

* * *

><p>Tadashi had been looking in the mirror again. He noticed how red his eyes were from all that god damn crying and he had dark circles under his eyes. His head hurt as well, but he couldn't bother to take any pills to get the pain to go away. This little headache couldn't compare to how Hiro was probably feeling.<p>

He also noticed that his hair was messed up, too. Normally, he'd be slightly bothered by that, but now all he could think was, "Wow, I look horrible." Then again, he still couldn't bring himself to care. Suppose he would clean himself up since it was a bad idea to visit Hiro looking like this. Knowing his brother, he'd probably say something like, "You look like death took a crap on you."

Well... He _would _say that, if he was awake. But since he wasn't, he wouldn't say it.

And there was that thought again. _Hiro isn't awake._ Tadashi wished more than anything he would wake up, though. He missed building robots with his brother on his spare time, missed ruffling his hair to hear that sound of protest that he would always laugh at because _Hiro was so ridiculous_. But... no. He wouldn't be able to do that. He wouldn't be able to do a lot of things, such as speak his apology without having silence reply in a screech. He wouldn't be able to hear his brother say anything until he woke up.

_If he woke up._

The chances of Hiro waking up were as great as the chances of...

Of finding out who even...

Oh. Now Tadashi was angry. He _wanted _to find out who started that fire, to find out exactly why it happened and _who _caused it. There was nothing in the building that suggested a _fire to occur__. _Something was off about it and he wanted to find out. It was too bad that he had absolutely no leads on whoever it was.

Once again, he sighed, however in frustration this time, and he walked to Hiro's room. He'd much rather just clean up his brother's mess than sulk in his own side of the room. He needed to be more useful than that. Everything was going just _fine _until he caught a glimpse of Megabot, Hiro's little battlebot. It didn't look like much, not with that little happy face on it. It wasn't until the order _"Destroy" _came around that it became a little _beast_.

Hiro once used that thing against him when he got mad. It hurt like hell.

Tadashi smiled a little at the memory of getting a bruised cheek and Hiro continuously apologizing for hitting him too many times with the robot (he only meant to hit him three times, but he went overboard). While he did kind of deserve the bruise, Hiro seemed way too guilty to let it slide with a laugh. Tadashi wasn't too sure why, but he wouldn't ask.

Soon the smile became bitter. He remembered the reason why his brother wasn't here, telling him to shove off and let his mess stay as it was. He had to remember that Hiro being in a coma was all his fault. He had to remember that Hiro wasn't home, he wouldn't be home, probably never would come home if he never woke up.

Now his temporary happy mood was gone. Tadashi went back to cleaning up, stumbling here and there, and he eventually just dropped on the floor as soon as Hiro's toolbox was rearranged and put into a _safer _place, somewhere no one would trip over it. He let himself face under the bed, his eyes slipped shut and he was about to doze off.

Then a very _irritating _buzzing sound could be heard. He opened his eyes and glared at whatever, to see his brother's jacket shifting here and there. What the hell was even in there? Pulling it out from its spot, Tadashi sighed, exasperated. It smelled burnt as hell and dirty as fuck. Not to mention, some idiot shoved it under the damn bed. Who did that, he'd never know.

It was probably him, but he didn't remember ever doing this. Maybe he'd kicked it under there without knowing. Reaching into the right pocket, the one that was buzzing and twitching like crazy, he pulled out a microbot that was pretty much freaking out and struggling within the grasp of an index finger and a thumb.

Oh... Right. _"Mr. Krei... That's my brother's." _Hiro put this bot in his pocket on the night of the showcase. How did he know that? Well it had to be the most logical answer. Hiro wouldn't have just thrown it back at the others. That pile was way too far. He would have put it in his pocket.

Placing it in a nearby petri dish, he went back to cleaning, this time under the bed. As soon as he believed he was done, he backed out and abruptly lifted his head. However, he wasn't completely out, so the top of it hit the wooden frame, _hard_.

"F- OW!" he yelled, clutching at his head. "DAMN BED!" He'd realized that he was developing such a fucking potty mouth, but he couldn't exactly bring himself to stop cursing. It was addictive, and something he did when stressed or frustrated. This was probably a good time to curse.

Oh, and look, Baymax was activated.

_Perfect_.


	5. Chapter 5 (Rewritten)

**You see that picture with a very tired looking Tadashi? XD That's me. The only reason why I'm on here is because I kinda wanna rewrite just about every chapter from after... 2. XD soooooo... Meeehhh.**

**You think I'm going to change that up there? XD I'm not gonna.**

**This chapter is much too short for my liking... But I like where it ended. **

* * *

><p>"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."<p>

"Scale pain, four. No, I don't need treatment." Though he knew that he didn't say the magic words to his bot's deactivation, he assumed he didn't need to. Baymax was smart enough to get the message. Tadashi didn't really want to deal with the robot's treatments, even if Baymax did mean well. He rubbed the back of his head and stood up. He didn't dare sit on Hiro's bed, however. It was bad enough that he'd assaulted it. Sighing sadly, he trudged to the bathroom. He was going to go get himself cleaned up, and he'd probably just spend the night at the hospital.

Tadashi stripped himself of his dirty clothes and dumped them in a nearby basket. He then stepped into the shower and turned the water on. Hot or cold, he didn't care as long as he was getting clean. Damn, when was the last time he even _took_ a shower?

Probably a day or two considering the fact that he'd been busy sulking in bed or feeling bad for himself... _again_. He couldn't help but think about how he was such a horrible brother... **_again_**. Grabbing the shampoo, he'd poured half a handful and began washing whatever had settled in his hair out. It started out as harsh scratches, as if he were trying to tear into his scalp, and soon he was just cleaning himself off.

If he successfully managed to tear off his own scalp, it would hurt like hell and he'd probably bleed to death. He'd rather _not _die naked. At the very least, he wanted to die with the proof that he was a man covered up.

_**I'd rather not talk about the rest of the shower. Not that anything inappropriate happened, but describing the rest of it would be plain awkward. Poor Tadashi. **_

It took about twenty minutes for him to shower (probably because he kept spacing out), brush his teeth, clean his face of tears, and at least make it look like he _tried_ to keep his hair in place. By the time he got out, Baymax was holding the petri dish and looking at him. The way those camera just kind of stared into his soul, Tadashi felt very uncomfortable, especially since he wasn't exactly... _decent_. Well, he at least had a towel, but he'd forgotten to gather his change of clothes.

"Hiro's tiny robot is trying to go somewhere." Baymax said innocently, blinking at his creator. When he noticed Tadashi hadn't moved, he waddled closer to him and held out the dish.

Tadashi wasn't very interested in whether or not the microbot wanted to go somewhere. As of right now, he just wanted to go to the hospital and visit his brother. The spazzing microbot could wait its fucking turn. Right now, he had to visit his brother, the one who _really _needed the attention. Going to his side of the room for his change of clothes, he quickly began to dress himself.

"Tadashi."

"Baymax, I'm really not in the mood to be paying attention to a hyperventilating robot. Please, if you're really so interested in finding out where it wants to go, please do go find out." He buttoned up his cardigan and sighed, thinking that it was finally over. If only if only, right? He heard the cafe door open and close (the bell ringing). At first, he actually didn't believe that his robot actually went to go find out...

Then he heard the screeching of tires.

"Oh my god- BAYMAX!" Tadashi felt more worried that his robot would be crushed by a car, possibly even popped. Plus he had to make sure the darn bot didn't kill anyone while going on his little journey. God, why did he have to make Baymax take everything literally?

Actually, don't answer that.

Tadashi was just about to bolt out of the building until he was stopped by his aunt.

"Tadashi, can I come talk to you for a second?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound too grim. "It's about Hiro."


	6. Chapter 6 (Rewritten)

**I actually haven't forgotten about this story. Pretty much the only reason why I'm actually back is just to rewrite and finish it. That's about it. Oh, and I haven't updated in a long time because I'm an asshole. Sorry 'bout that. Whoops. And because I hate how easy it is for me to think about other things while writing this god damn thing.**

**I don't like the SBAC. There, I said it.**

**It's kinda funny, though. Between Hiro and Tadashi, Tadashi is the more careful one. And somehow he died first. I wonder why- oh right. **

_**He was being an idiot and he ran into a building that was totally engulfed in flames thinking he'd still come back alive with the god damn professor. **_

**Damn it, Tadashi, this is why you're dead.**

**Haha, BUT NOT IN THIS STORY YOU'RE NOT! Or are you?**

* * *

><p>That caught Tadashi's attention. What was wrong with him? He hadn't visited in two days and to hear that there was something wrong, it kind of scared him. "Yeah," he said, wondering if he stuttered or not. "Sure... What is it?"<p>

Aunt Cass put a hand on her oldest nephew's shoulder and bit her lip. She then smiled a little, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but then it was snapped shut and she began to tremble, then cry. Cass threw her arms around Tadashi and just... _sobbed_. She _sobbed _just as he'd done two days ago beside his brother's bed.

"A-Aunt Cass, what's wrong?" He was hoping she wasn't crying because of what he was thinking of. His attention on getting to Baymax was gone now, but he could hardly care at the moment. Wrapping his arms around his aunt, he tried to calm her down so she could say what she'd wanted.

In the end, she pulled away and shook her head. "I-I'll tell you tonight, when no one else is around... I don't want anyone else hearing this." Oh.

Tadashi nodded and he, reluctantly, stepped outside of the cafe. Now he had to go find Baymax... Maybe he could get his mind off of what he now truly believed _would_ be a grim message. He could barely concentrate as he walked out on the streets, almost getting run over by a car several times just because he was just so buried in his own thoughts about what could have happened to his brother.

_Maybe they've pulled the plug. _Impossible. He'd only been in a coma for about two or three weeks. There was no way that they should have been giving up so soon. _Maybe they _want _to pull the plug. _Why? Why would they want to pull the plug on his brother so quickly? There was no reason to, he wasn't a hopeless cause. He should have been able to wake up soon, right? _Maybe it's about his skull. After all, that hit to the head _was _a bad one._

Tadashi stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide. What if his brother was slowly dying? What if the support wasn't enough and he was still slipping away? What if he was already dead? He could be dead any minute and he wouldn't have known because Tadashi was so busy feeling depressed, locking himself up in his room...

His anxiety was building up again. He needed it to stop. Though he didn't want to do it, he pushed all thoughts of his brother aside and began to chase down his robot, the one he'd long since lost. He was _so _going to be spending all day finding that damn thing... He decided to try asking around, since that seemed like the best option to finding Baymax faster.

So how could he say it? Without thinking, he pulled over a pedestrian and pretty much just said out loud, "I lost my college project. It looks like a giant marshmallow with a suzu face and I kinda need it back." Where was the first place that person pointed?

The alley.

_God, Baymax, don't you dare go bot fighting. _

Tadashi quickly thanked her and ran toward the alley. Lucky that she was there long enough to see a fat robot waddling by, he thought sarcastically. "Suppose he must be somewhere nearby now," he muttered and started walking. If Baymax was in the alley, he wouldn't kill anyone. Sounds ironic that a healthcare robot would kill someone, but he did cause all that traffic out there.

Finally. He saw Baymax standing in front of a warehouse, staring at the door. Whatever the robot was doing there, he'd find out soon enough. For now, he'd be dragging the robot back to the house, deactivate him, and then he'd go back to his daily routine.

However, when he tried, Baymax only waddled back to his spot before and said, "I have found where Hiro's tiny robot was trying to go to." The statement was getting under Tadashi's skin now and he was slowly turning into a grumpy cat. He didn't care wherever that stupid robot was trying to go to! He just wanted to finish cleaning the room! Then again... Look at where that got him!

Damn it, Baymax made him worry like the world was ending!

... Kinda like _he_ always did. After all, Hiro always was trying to get himself killed. And if he wasn't trying, he was unintentionally almost getting himself killed. His brother was such a knucklehead...

Tadashi smiled at the memories. May they be good or bad, at least Hiro was awake. His brother was awake, his brother was smiling like a cocky little crap and it always irritated him how easily he took the lectures but it always made him relieved and sort of glad that his brother was still the same Hiro. Sure he wouldn't die trying to be more careful, but this is Hiro he was thinking about. Hiro, his baby brother, would most likely never be careful.

Him being in the hospital sort of proved that.

Baymax's voice broke him from his thoughts. "Tadashi, your neurotransmitter levels are increasing steadily."

"That's... very nice to know, buddy," Tadashi said and he looked up. "So, the door's locked, but there's a window up there. Lift me up, would you?" He grabbed the Petri dish from Baymax and started climbing the robot as soon as he was ready to throw his creator up into a window into an unknown warehouse that would probably have super dangerous weapons in there and then kill him.

Tadashi sighed and crawled inside from the window (he officially hated sneaking in to places) and looked around. The place was practically empty. Why would the microbot want to come here?

Ignoring Baymax's attempts to get in, and his robot's unintentional farting noises, he walked on ahead while whispering, "Just don't make too much noise." He didn't want to get caught after all.

As he walked on, he heard something that sounded suspiciously similar to machinery. Raising a brow, he walked closer to whatever it was he was hearing. Spotting a broom nearby, he picked it up and stared at it for a moment. "Well..." it _was _the only weapon around so far. Without another thought to discourage himself of taking the damn broom, he picked it up and held it close to his chest. He then slowly inched closer to the sound.

What he saw probably should have caught him off guard, but in reality, he wasn't very surprised. Maybe it was the concern he was holding for his brother, or maybe it was because he'd seen this happen so many times elsewhere that it was hard not to be surprised.

It didn't mean that anger was out of the question.

Under his breath, he snarled, "Who the fuck thought it would be cool to steal Hiro's microbots?"


End file.
